A Real Home
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Severus finds Harry selling himself just after Harry's 13th birthday and sets out to save him. SS/mentors HP fic.
1. Chapter 1

Thirteen year old Harry Potter stood on the street with the other whores. It was almost dawn and his uncle would be showing up soon to collect him. He blew smoke from his cig which was still hanging out of the side of his mouth. He wore a way to tight sleeveless shirt that showed his belly button, and hip hugger jeans that were several sizes too small. The other whores had taken pity on him when he'd shown up and given him the clothes so he could get some customers. His hair was down past his shoulders and his eyes dead.

A car stopped in front of him and he walked over.

"It's fifty for fuck. "

"Put it and get in."

Harry stomped out his cig and slid in. The doors locked as he tried to get out.

"SNAPE!"

* * *

Severus pushed the boy against the passenger door when they had parked.

"How do you my name, child?"

Harry swallowed and tried to get away. Seeing that he wasn't going to be able to he lifted his long bangs sure enough Severus moved off the boy his eyes flashing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Potter?!" He watched Potter bite his lip. "ANSWER ME!"

"Doesn't matter." Harry mumbled looking out the window. " You wouldn't believe me if I told you... " He sighed, " Are you going to go through with this or take me back?"

"GET . OUT."

Harry tensed,

"Can you at least ..." His voice died in his throat his body shaking, "Can you take me back... at least a few blocks from where you got me... I don't know my way back from here..."

Severus was shaking with rage as he drove. He kept glancing at the boy.

" Answer my question." he said in a steady voice. "Why?"

* * *

"I have to earn my keep." Harry mumbled, "Vernon's not doing to well at work and doing this gets money and I get beat less..." Harry shrugged, "Just drop me here..."

" You are 13 do you know how dangerous this could be?"

"Yeah..." Harry mumbled staring out the window as they passed the park where he'd been picked up. " I've been doing this awhile."

"How long?"

"It doesn't matter." Harry took a ragged breath. "Let me out here." the car kept going. "You obviously know where I live but you cant drop me off there or they'll kill me so let me out. "

The car stopped. Harry got out and began walking. He knew he was in for it when he walked into the house and saw his uncle waiting. He quickly got all the money he made that night and put it on the kitchen table for his Aunt and Uncle to see. He swallowed and shifted around.

" Is this it?" His uncle asked, " Is this all you made?"

"That's twice as much as I normally..."

Harry cried out as he was backhanded and dragged to his cupboard.

* * *

Harry woke slowly his body hurting. He had no idea of the time but he soon found out when his door was wrenched open and his uncle yelled at him to get his ass to work!

Harry was so fucking tired and hungry and he still had two hours left. He noticed Snapes car and quickly got in though he didn't know why. He swallowed when he saw they were back in the same place they had been the night before apparently he'd fallen asleep.

"Change your mind?" He asked, glancing over at the man. "I've been told I pretty talented fuck."

Snape didn't respond for awhile.

"Does Dumbledore know about this?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, " I told him first year... I ... It's safer for me with them... "

"and this doesn't bother you?"

"Fucking with YOU wouldn't bother me." Harry clarified, staring out the window . " You're a godsend compared to what I normally get."

"I'm not going to fuck you."

"Pity." Harry scoffed, The car began moving. Harry lay his head back and closed his eyes. " Hmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

* * *

"Wake up." Severus shook the child next to him. Emerald green eyes opened. " I want you to eat this. It's going to be a long car ride. "

Harry took the burger and nibbled on it before he noticed they were at his house and he was being pulled up to the door. What the hell did Snape think he was doing?!

Severus let them in and Vernon and Petunia looked up from the table. Petunia screamed.

"YOU!"

"Me." Severus replied, Harry looked between them eating his burger Dudley was gaping. "Harry, where is your trunk." Harry pointed at his cupboard. After getting everything. Severus knelt in front of the boy. "Do they keep you locked up in there , Harry?"

"Yes, Professor." Harry replied, "Can you let Hedwig out?" Severus quickly did so the owl nipped both of their ears and shot out the window to hunt. " Oh, my egg." He quickly got a small egg from under his pillow . " My snake friend out in the yard gave it to me. Said it didn't belong to him. Can I keep it?"

"Of course." Severus waved it off as he stood and patted Harry's head. "The Ministry is getting a report even now about how you have handled this boy and that I am taking him away from you forever. I will be adopting him. So ..."

"SO!" A cheery voice said, and a woman with bubble gum pink hair walked in as Harry swallowed the last of his food. " I'm Auror In-Training Tonks..."

"Senior Auror Shakelbolt." A black man said,

"Head Auror Moody." A crippled man with a fake leg and eye said, "You'll be signin' that boy over just sign these papers."

"WHY SHOULD WE?!" Vernon bellowed, "THE BOY IS OURS TO DO WITH WHAT WE LIKE!"

Harry flinched and they all noticed it. He rubbed his egg. Then bolted out the door Severus cursed and ran after him. When he found him the boy was screaming as a man attacked him. As the three of them got close a huge black dog attacked the man and Harry fled to Severus clinging for dear life. The dog, when done killing the man, whimpered at Harry lowering it's head and whining . Harry stared at it and held his hand out. It placed the egg in his hand and gave him a gentle lick before laying down in a ball.

"Is... is it hurt, Professor?"

Severus frowned he knew that dog form well. He wrapped a protective arm around the 13 year old who only looked 8, I know wrong on so meany levels right?, and frowned at the mangy mutt.

"No, Harry, I don't think he's hurt."

"He saved me." Harry replied, "He saved me like you did."

"Like I will." Severus corrected draping his jacket around the boy. " Come , lets get back before Moody curses them ."

"Good idea." Kingsley replied, sheepishly. "We shouldn't have left him."

* * *

Harry watched the dog follow them at a distance back to the house. Moody came out paper work in hand.

" 'ere ya' go , Snape. " he grunted given him the paperwork. " don' make me regret it, Kiddo."

"I wont, Moody." Severus breathed, "Thank you. " Moody spun."Wait!" Moody turned back. "That dog..."

"Yes,"

Severus nodded and got Harry securely in his car. Buckled and everything. He then opened the back door.

"IN!" The three Auror's cocked their eyebrows as the dog jumped in. He closed the door and quickly signed the papers before handing them back. "I'll be taking him to my house then and getting him set in. "

"We'll file it quickly."

Severus thanked them then got in and they were soon off.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry snuggled down in his seat sleeping. Severus conjured a blanket over the boy and set silencing spells.

"Change, Black."

"Thanks, Snape." Sirius Black said in a strained voice, the dog was gone. " But , would you mind..."

"Found him selling himself for his uncle last night came back tonight to get him and take him away from it. " Severus glanced in his mirror to see rage in the mutt's onyx eyes. " Albus knows. Harry said he did." A growl met his words. "Take it easy, or I'll dump you right here."

"Doe he know about me?"

"He doesn't know about anything." Severus sighed, "I have a feeling he's been keeping my new son in the dark about everything. "

"You'll be tellin' him right?"

"Yeah, and getting him a summer tutor."

"Moony?"

"Who else?" Severus sighed, "I'm feeling horny any how. " He mumbled.

"You and Moony?" Sirius a barking laugh. " I so knew it." he smirked then frowned, "SNAPE! HARRY!"

Severus glanced at his screaming child. He glanced to see the dog and quickly undid his spells and woke his new child.

* * *

Harry didn't remember much of the ride or being carried into a bed. He could have sworn he heard two voices fussing over something called a Moony.

'I'm telling you it's just a fling we arent in a real relationship!'

"You should." The voice he didn't know said, "Moony's been head over heels in love with you since our first year."

"R-Really?" Snape's voice stuttered. "W-Well, just watch my son until I call the wolf."

* * *

Harry opened his eyes.

"Who are you?" He watched the man jump. "Can you hand me my glasses?"

He watched the blurry man bite his lip then become a black dog. He screamed. The door burst open and Snape came in with another man.

"The man... " Harry pointed at the dog. "The man... he...he...became a...a dog!"

"Black you are a moron." Severus sighed, handing Harry his glasses. "Today we will send learning about Animagi."

"Right!" Harry said suddenly serious. "I forgot I read all about that. Animagai or Animagius are Witches or Wizards that elect to change into animals unlike werewolves who have no choice but to turn into an animal. They also are able to keep their minds during the animal form unlike werewolves who do not ..." He frowned and seemed to think."That is without the assistance of the Wolvesbane potion that is..."

"very good, Mr. Potter." Severus smirked, "You have earned an hour of flying time..."

"No thanks." Harry replied, "May I read about the Wolvesbane Potion?! See I know it's like a fifth year potion and all but I'm really interested in learning about it. See I know this guy in Slytherin he spends a lot of time in Crabbe and Goyles room but any how the thing is it's said that his uncle created the base of the Wolvesbane Potion. The guy I'm talking about does not show his uncles talent I cant remember his name but he eats everything! I think it starts with a B or something... Anyhow, I'll hand in summeries of each chapter I read, I like doing that it helps me memorize things faster..."

"Calm down." Severus sneered, "There is a library across the hall...Sit!" Harry instantly sat back down looking passive . " You're no in trouble. I want you to meet your Godfather Sirius Black." He pointed to the dog who became a man. "And you're other godfather Remus Lupin. "

"Hey Harry." Sirius beamed, rocking on his heels. "You a snake?"

"Yes."

"That's cool." Sirius replied, with a shrug, "We were with your folks in Gryffindor. Do you like reading?"

"Sure do." Harry beamed, and Sirius felt his heart beat increase. " I'm top of my year... Headmaster told me in secret when he was trying to get me to after the stone first year that I had good enough grades and understanding that I could be bumped up a year. He did the same last year when he tried to get me to go to the Chamber last year. Anyhow, he thought it better i stay in my year with my friends."

" Who are your friends?" Remus asked,

"I don' t really have any." Harry replied, "I mean Malfoy drools all over me and follows me around like a love sick puppy but no one really talks to me because I don't really live up to that whole Boy-Who-Lived crap."

Sirius and Remus both laughed at Harry's description of the Malfoy heir.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. " Harry said at breakfast where he was getting to eat whatever he wanted and as much as he wanted. " You're looking for a rat? That's an animagus and has been hanging out as a rat for twelve years?"

"That's right, kiddo."

" Weasley." they all looked at him. " Ronald Weasley he says his rat Scabbers has been in the family for twelve years. It has a bald spot and is missing a toe so Weasel ."

* * *

Ron Weasley was not happy to be going over to Severus Snape's house . All of his brothers and his sister were there as well. Harry was sitting on the couch reading some sort of Potions book.

"Oh, and what are you reading, Mr. Potter?" Molly Weasley asked,

"A book on the Wolvesbane Potion." Harry replied, " This is my Padfoot." He pet the head of the giant black dog.

"What are you doing here?" Ron demanded as Severus and Remus came in. Both frowned, "Kissing up to the teacher to get better grades?"

"RONALD?!"

"No." Harry replied, ignoring Ginny and her flirting. " I'm staying here for a few days, do to my relatives being out of town. They didn't want me to fall behind and said my scores were lower than they expected so I'm here for tutoring. " Severus and Remus both hid smirks. He was definitely a snake. " My relatives have high expectations for me since my mum was the only other magic being in our family. "

"Oh, you shouldn't be pushed so much because of that." Molly frowned. " They are putting too much stress on you..."

"Not at all." Harry replied, airily , "I like studying. I still have so much to learn about the Wizarding World."

His Hedwig shot in the window and dropped a package on his head.

"Uncalled for!" He yelled after her as she perched on the bar. He got her a snack and water " Oh, a letter from Dudley." He made sure only Padfoot, Remus and Severus see him frown. ... and this is from..." He frowned for all of them to see. " A late birthday gift from Malfoy." He opened it. "Here Padfoot go catch the Snitch." He threw the small ball into the air and Padfoot gave a bark chasing after of it as it flew. " I hate quidditch , look his mum sent me some robes, and Draco sent some candy. " He rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pushed the candy toward Ron .

"I don't eat chocolate I don't like it. " He shrugged, "You eat it." He piled the robes on top. "You can have these too. I don't want them. "

Ron blinked and gaped.

"Uh... really?"

"Sure." Harry shrugged, " Malfoy and I aren't friends he has a massive crush on me. He's not my type and I've told him that but he just doesn't listen." Padfoot barked happily having caught the snitch he gave it back to Harry who let it go again. Padfoot took off after it barking. He opened the letter from his cousin. "This one is from my cousin. I'd like to read it alone I'll be in my room, Professor."

He quickly ran off.

* * *

When Padfoot entered the room he was quick to shove against the door to close it then shifted back into Sirius.

"What's wrong, Kiddo?" Harry jumped looking up. " It's just me you took off rather fast back there."

"It's from my cousin, "

"You said that." Sirius sat next to the boy, "Why does that upset you?"

Harry shrugged, " He was okay to me, I guess. When I had a chance he'd ask me about our world. He liked learning about our world. It was nice to talk to him. But lately he's been acting kind of weird around me. Kind of looking at me like my John's do and he tried to grope me a few times then he writes this and... " Harry crumbled it up and threw it in his paper basket. "I'm not feeling well, please leave..."

Sirius nodded and cracked open the door then turned and ran out of the room intent on getting Severus and having him talk to Harry. He'd grabbed the letter when he got to Remus he shoved it in his hand and nodded toward Severus then went back to acting like a dog and catching the snitch. Remus quickly slid the ball of paper into Severus' hand as he smiled and talked to Molly Weasley.

Severus went into the kitchen and quickly read it then went to Harry's room. He knocked on the door when he heard a whimper. He went in, closing the door and pulled the child into his arms rubbing his back as the child cried on him.

"do you know why I was out that night?" he asked, "I wasn't actually looking for company. I had this feeling that I was supposed to go out and find someone. " He rocked Harry gently. " I felt like someone needed my help and the feeling lead me straight to you. I'm here to help you, Harry. I'm here if you need me and so are Lupin and Black." Harry nodded, sniffling . " I've got the rat so I'll wrap this up as soon as I can and make them leave."

Harry nodded again but didn't let go of Severus' robes. He cried himself out until he was asleep. Then Severus tucked him in and went to tell everyone the truth that Harry had gotten upset by the letter. His robes were wet and he left them that way to back up his claim. After all they only wanted the damn rat that was now on it's way to Moody via a pissed off Hedwig. She'd been wanting to rest when he'd sent her off again.

* * *

When Harry woke he found Padfoot at the bottom of his bed. He gave a small smile before going to the attached bathroom and doing his morning routine. It was normally his evening routine but it felt nice to be able to do it during the day. When he was done he found clothes he'd never seen before sitting on the sink. They were black. He quickly dressed shocked to see they fit. He went back out into the room to see Sirius stretching out and looking around.

"Morning, did you put these clothes in there?"

"I just got up , pup."

"Well, there's still hot water..."

"It's a wizard's house." Sirius yawned, "There's always hot water. Ask Moony."

Harry nodded and went in search of the kitchen. When he got there it was to see Remus and Severus already sitting down.

"Thanks for the clothes. " He sat down " Mr. Lupin..."

"Remus or Moony." Remus corrected, "and yes?"

"Why do Wizard's homes always have hot water?"

Remus chuckled.

"Why don't we cover that today during our lessons?"

"Lessons?"

"I'm having Lupin teach you all about the things Albus didn't want you knowing." Severus replied "You do like to learn don't you?"

"Love to.

* * *

When Sirius joined them they began eating. All three made sure Harry ate until he was full not just the amount Vernon fed him. Then Severus made him drink nutrient potions. Saying that they would help him grow and put weight on.

* * *

Harry lay in the sun with Remus beside him poring over books his feet kicking absently his eyes were a bit sensitive to the light because he was normally only out at night and home before the sun came out. But he found he was liking the summer days much more than he liked the summer nights. Though he did wonder if he'd like his nights more now that he didn't have to sell himself and could get as much sleep as he wanted.

Remus glanced at Harry whose face was blank but he could tell that the boy was relaxing and enjoying himself. /He caught Sirius' scent and glanced up at the sliding door. He nodded and Sirius nodded back and went to do something. Remus returned to the child who was asking questions about Wizarding law. Remus could see how intelligent the child was and could guess just why Albus didn't want the boy learning any of this . Harry was quick to grasp everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was running around with Padfoot exercising like Severus wanted him to do. They were chasing the Snitch though he hated Quidditch so they had opted to not fly and were just running around. Severus and Remus were watching from a table under an umbrella sipping tea.. Harry made a jumping catch and landed on top of Padfoot. Padfoot let out a loud bark and began chasing a laughing Harry around the yard.

* * *

"Severus?" It was after dinner and the two were in the sitting room. He didn't see Dumbledore come into the room following Remus. Padfoot ran over to him and Harry began petting him." Do you think I'll be able to take Padfoot to school with me?" Padfoot barked happily. " I don't think I can leave him behind."

"Dogs are not allowed at the school, Harry." Harry glared at Dumbledore." Severus , Harry needs to return to his families house. "

" Ah, but Albus," Severus smirked, " I adopted Harry." Harry nodded and curled up on the couch with Padfoot holding him. Padfoot snuggled close and nuzzled the boy. " Harry, is now my son. I have Mad Eye behind me. Lily would have wanted me to take care of the child. " Remus was covering Harry up. He smiled a bit to himself. " His family was pimping him out and I've been told you knew about it. Harry is not going back to those people. I also have it on good word that Sirius Black is being cleared of all charges. He as well as I would make it impossible for you or those monsters to ever come near Harry again. Also he will be bringing his dog to school. It's a certified Medical Dog that helps with Harry's therapy and you know you can't stop him from coming or I can add another thing against you when I go before the Wizengamont. "

Albus Dumbledore was shocked and made his objections loud and clear all of which were recorded by Remus who argued on Severus' side. It would make for great evidence against Dumbledore when they went to court the next day. Mad-Eye had gotten them a quick court date.

Severus sighed when he noticed Harry was asleep and picked him up wrapping the blanket around him. He gave Padfoots collar a tug and the dog followed to Harry's room where Severus changed Harry into his PJ's, using magic, and tucked him in. He didn't care that Minerva and Albus were watching. Padfoot jumped up on the bed and took his spot at the bottom. Severus flicked his wand and a ball of light appeared next to the bed. He then nodded and went toward the door.

Remus said good night as he turned off Harry's bedroom light and shut the door. He and Severus then both activated the wards around the room. They then made the company go back to the sitting room.

* * *

Harry walked into the courtroom in fresh new robes and with no glasses. Severus had insisted on a morning trip. He held Padfoot's collar in one hand and Severus' sleeve in his other. Remus was on Severus' other side. The courtroom watched them make their way to a table and sit Harry between them with Padfoot closer to Remus.

"Mr. Potter..." Fudge grunted, " We are here..."

"I do believe as the last Potter that Mr. Potter is actually Lord Potter." Lucius Malfoy replied, and several people agreed. " You will address a Lord properly. "

"Is that true, Sev?" Harry whispered , in the silent courtroom everyone heard, "Am I really a Lord?"

"Yes, and we will sort it out later, Harry." Sev patted Harry's head gently knowing the boy needed positive reinforcement. " We are here because of Albus Dumbledore's knowledge of how Harry's relatives were treating him. We will today present evidence and Harry has agreed to give memory's taken under Viraterserum as long as he doesn't have to watch them."

* * *

With everything agreed on the trial started. As they figured Albus tried to talk his way out of the charges but the evidence was just too over whelming . Minerva testified to what she had seen the night before when she'd visited, she told them how they interacted and how Severus and Remus had both taken up a fatherly role in Harry's life.

The memory's really sunk Albus and had the Wizengamont in an uproar over weather to just send him to Azkaban or give him the kiss. It was decided to give him the potion and learn all they could about any other injustices.

What they learned no one was ready for. Tom Riddle becoming Voldemort, all the abuse he knew Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's suffered through but ignored, how many memory charms he'd used to cover up all the abuse and what had happened that night of Voldemort's supposed defeat. What really shocked Harry was the the sexual relationship with Grindalwald.

He spotted a reporter named Rita Skeeter in the stands practically dancing in her seat as her quill scribbled in a notebook. He'd read some of her stuff and had hated it. He guessed she was up to no good but hoped that she'd give Dumbly a real drag through the mud.

In the end Albus Dumbledore was stripped of his wand all his titles, his magic and sentenced to Slavery to Harry of all people. Harry just clung to Sev's sleeve refusing to let go . As he was underage and Sev had custody Sev was legally Albus' master.

Minerva was named Headmistress in the same sentence .

* * *

" Okay, now that that is over we should go to lunch." Remus said as they stood outside the courtroom. " Harry, must be starving he didn't eat much breakfast."

"Agreed." Severus nodded, "I have to go claim Albus and his collar so I'll meet you three in the Atrium ."

"Come on, Harry." Remus took Harry's free hand, "Padfoot, lets get out of here." Harry gave a rapid nod. He didn't like being down near these courtrooms and didn't know why. " Any idea's for lunch, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer. He hadn't spoken all day and was content to keep it that way. He didn't know why but he felt safe and felt no need to act like he normally did. He now felt the need to act like him self. and in truth he was a shy , quiet boy who didn't like being around people, and being in the spot light.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry looked around as they sat at a cafe in the Wizard World. Albus was kneeling on the ground opposite of Padfoot. The three of them were sitting in chairs. A woman came up blowing bubbles with her gum.

"Can I..." Pop. "Take your.." Pop. "Order." Pop.

"Ice tea." Severus said, "Two lemon." he smiled at Harry." What do you want, Harry?"

Harry pointed to a Muggle drink on the menu.

" He'd like a Mt. Dew."

"Sure." Pop. "and you?"

"I'd also like an Ice Tea."

"Sure thing." she wrote it all down. Pop. " Be back soon." Pop.

She walked off.

"Wait!" Severus said she stopped and came back. " Can we have some water for the dog, please?"

Pop. " Sure." Pop.

She left again.

"Okay, Harry, show me what you want." Severus rubbed Harry's back. Harry had yet to let go of Padfoots collar. Harry bit his lip. " Don't worry about Prices or anything. Just tell me what you want."

Harry frowned in thought then pointed.

* * *

Abuls frowned as Harry slowly ate his Club sandwich. Remus and Severus were talking and Padfoot was getting fed under the table by Remus and he wasn't getting anything. Harry tugged on Severus' sleeve.

"Yes , Harry?" Harry pointed at Albus then his own food. " Don't worry, we'll feed Albus when we get home. He's not allowed to eat here. Slaves aren't normally allowed to eat in most Wizard restaurants. "Harry nodded, and petted his Padfoot. Albus sighed, he'd forgotten that. "So do you think we should go get Harry some new books or something?"

"I don't know." Remus sighed, he looked tired, "Do you want anything, Harry? Be truthful?"

Harry shook his head. He petted Padfoot again. For some reason he felt better when he was touching Padfoot. He shook his head again.

"Alright." Severus nodded, " We'll apperate home for the time being then. "

Harry let out a sigh of relief as they entered the house. Severus smiled at him and went to get Albus some food.

"What's a slave supposed to be like in the Wizard world, Moony?"

"A slave is the same as in a human world." Remus replied, " It does as it's told and keeps it's masters secrets it can't speak of Masters or anything. They are like House elves. Yes, that's a better comparison."

"oh, then shouldn't he be making his own food and doing the house work."Harry asked , " I mean that's what House Elves do."

Albus frowned at the boy.

"I need to put the spells on him." Severus chuckled. " You wont need to be scared of him."

"If you say so."

* * *

Harry stayed away from Albus as much as he could and always stayed with Sirius/Padfoot, Severus or Remus when Albus was around. Severus said that he'd put spells on Albus to give them control over him. The Ministry used them on Slaves. But he'd also used spells to make sure Harry could never be harmed by the old man.

Harry woke from a bad dream sniffling. Padfoot raised his head then noticed the bed was wet. He jumped off the bed transforming.

"It's okay." Sirius smiled at Harry and picked him up. In the last month Harry had grown and now was the size of a first year. "Lets get you cleaned up." He took Harry into the bathroom and got him undressed while the bathtub filled. He set Harry in the water and tried to move away but Harry wouldn't let go. "You don't need to be scared I'm just going to get you some other PJ's."

"Stay." Harry's voice sounded scared and young "In."

"In?" Sirius wondered. "You want me to get in with you?" Harry looked at him with his huge Emerald eyes and nodded."Okay, give me a sec. You need to let go for now."

Harry let go and Sirius stood. He sent a Patronus then pulled off his shirt then pushed his boxers off. He slid in behind Harry who handed him the spongie.

"You want me to wash you?" Again Harry nodded, Sirius swallowed, and saw Remus and Severus in the door way. " Are you sure?" Harry nodded, staring up at him with his eyes. "Okay, honey."

Sirius lathered up the spongie and gently began washing Harry's back.

"It's okay, Harry." Sirius soothed, "You're not in trouble. "

He washed Harry's back, arms, chest, stomach , and hair. He swallowed again. This was taking a toll on his control. Harry was only 13 and he was abused no! he had to control himself. He began washing Harry's private area. When he was done he hugged Harry to him and lay his cheek on Harry's soft black hair. He looked up to see Severus and Remus come in. Remus carrying a shirt and boxers. Both looked rather disheveled. Sirius smirked to himself he knew exactly what they'd been doing and didn't blame them. It was why he kept Harry in his room at night. He didn't want the boy to find out to soon. He'd even resorted to taking Severus' journals and reading them to Harry at night. He sighed and smiled down at Harry who was staring up at him.

"Come on, Harry." Severus lifted Harry to his feet and wrapped a towel around him. Then lifted him out and began drying him off. Sirius quickly got out and used a drying charm then quickly got dressed. Severus helped Harry into his PJ's and lead him back into his room. "I changed your sheets, honey. Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

Harry's eyes filled with tears and he clung to Severus shaking his head. He wanted to feel safe.

"Do you think you could if we all slept in the same room?" Remus asked, Harry looked at him and nodded, "Okay, Pup. We'll all sleep in here with you."

Remus curled up with his back to the wall holding Harry. Severus slept on Harry's other side and Padfoot at the bottom of the bed where he always slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Albus tried once again to get past the wards in Harry's room but was blasted away. He growled and tried again only to come face to face with Severus.

"What are you trying to do?" Severus asked, "You can not get in this room and even if you could you could not use your magic unless he told you you could and there is no way you could hurt him. I made sure of it, Albus. You will not hurt this child anymore than you already have he is mine now. He is my son. "

"That boy must defeat the Dark Lord!" Albus yelled, "You are babying him! He must be ready! I was just going to tell him his destiny!"

"The Dark Lord is dead and you hold no more power." Severus sneered, "But if you insist on trying to hurt my child. I will tell the Wizengamont to send you to Azkaban. Without your magic to protect you and with your advanced age. You wont last that long."

Severus did just that now it was once again only the four of them. Just the way it was meant to be. He walked back into his son's room again to see Remus and Padfoot looking at him.

"I took care of it." he replied re joining them in bed. "Our little one doesn't need to be scared anymore." He sighed hugging his son to him. "Everything will be fine from here on out."

* * *

Harry woke the next morning to an alarm. He knew he never set one so wondered why it was going off? He then realized that Remus and Severus were moving on either side of him . He sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, Harry." Remus kissed Harry's head. "We didn't mean to wake you. You should try to get more sleep. "

"I decided I don't want to go back to school." Harry mumbled tiredly. "Can Moony homeschool me here?"

"We'll see." Severus said, tucking the boy back in. "Go back to sleep, son."

"Okay, dad."

Remus and Severus both smiled. Padfoot at the bottom of the bed closed his eyes. He didn't care if they went back to school or not the fact was he wasn't leaving Harry. No he was going to go wherever Harry was for the rest of his life. He'd protect him even if it meant he had to die.

* * *

"Home schooled huh? " Severus wondered as they went toward the kitchen. "With Albus gone now I don't have to go back to the school. I can focus on my Potions. "

Remus chuckled at that.

"That's true you could." Remus grabbed him slammed him into a wall and kissed him. "Don't you dare think you're getting rid of me, Severus. If Harry doesn't go back to school I'm staying here to teach him. If you both go back I'm going with you. You are stuck with me, Severus. I'm a man in love. I've loved you since I was 11 years old and have lost you too many times. This time I'm not letting you go."

Severus couldn't believe his ears. This was of course what he wanted. He'd loved Remus just as long as well. He had wanted to be near him just as long. He wanted this . What was shocking him was he'd never seen or heard him be so aggressive before. He liked it. He shook his head. He had a son to think about now. He couldn't let his hormones get the best of him.

"That's fine, wolf." Severus drawled pushing him away. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to make breakfast for my son. "

Remus sighed as he watched Severus go. He wasn't getting through to the man. Maybe he needed to be more direct. But he'd flat out said he wasn't leaving how more direct could he be without coming out and saying he wanted to get married and adopt Harry so that they could be a proper family? Severus could be so infuriating sometimes.

Remus pushed Moony down. Moony wanted to just jump Severus and prove to him that they belonged together. Remus was slowly beginning to agree with his wolf but knew that could also just get the man to hate him and drive him away.

* * *

"Harry." Sirius shook the boy. "Harry, come on time to get up. It's time for breakfast. "

Harry opened his eyes and nodded. He got up and held Sirius' hand as they walked down to breakfast. He kept rubbing his eyes which was of course leading to his glasses to almost fall off.

"Good morning." Harry yawned, "I'm sorry you had to sleep with me last night."

"It's fine." Severus smiled at his son. " Sit down and eat. There's something we need to talk about. "

Harry nodded and made sure he was sitting next to Sirius. He slowly began to eat as Severus explained that he had caught Albus trying to sneak into Harry's room, he stressed that there was no way the man would have made it through the wards, then told Harry how he had contacted the Ministry and sent Albus to Azkaban. He explained that Muggles and those stripped of magic fared worse than normal around Dementors and with Albus' advanced age that he probably wouldn't last long.

Harry just shrugged he really couldn't bring himself to care about that guy. Not after the man had let his Muggle relatives treat him like that. He told his new family that .

"Very well." Severus smiled, "Today we shall begin your Latin lessons. "

"yes, sir." Harry nodded, "I always have trouble pronouncing spells and Draco always says it's because I don't speak Latin. "

"Yes. Draco does speak very good Latin." Severus wondered,.

"and French." Harry informed them. "He's always trying to impress me by speaking French to me. I've learned a lot of French from him. He's always flirting with me so it's not conversational French or anything but I could flatter any one in passable French."

"I could teach you passable French." Sirius said scratching the back of his head. "I also speak passable Bulgarian. I have a few relatives from there I used to like to hang out with at Family Reunions and gatherings. I can speak perfect Latin as it's part of Pureblood lessons. We started learning at age 5 with all our other teachings. "

"Cool!" Harry looked starry eyed. "I think that's great teaching children important things that they would need to know at such a young age. "

"It's just how pureblood families work." Sirius scoffed waving it off. "The main problem they have with Muggleborn and Muggle raised is that they can't and won't follow our traditions. There are several of our Holidays passed over or turned into Muggle holidays. Like Yule became Christmas. "

"Teach me more!" Harry cried pulling on Sirius' arm. "Come on teach me more!"

Sirius battled with himself. He had denounced his pureblood teachings when he was sorted into Gryffindor but here Harry was begging him to teach him . He gave up the battle knowing that he'd never be able to tell Harry no and agreed to teach Harry all about purebloods.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry had never been so happy. He got to eat whenever he was hungry and finally knew what it was like to be loved. He was healed of his abuse and never had to let anyone touch him. He got to play and learn and have fun with his new parents and his Padfoot. He loved his life. He even had new clothes that fit him perfectly.

Harry was growing and putting on weight at a normal rate and he could tell that made his new parents and his Padfoot happy.

Harry woke with a start and crawled to the bottom of his bed to hug his Padfoot who woke up and shifted in to his Sirius.

"What's wrong, pup?" Sirius asked holding the boy. "Did you have a bad dream?" Harry nodded. "It's okay, I'm here."

"I want Daddy and Papa too."

Sirius smirked to himself and lead Harry from the room and across the hall. He stopped when Harry walked right in then stopped dead. Sure enough Severus and Remus were caught in a very compromising position.

"Daddy, Papa I had a bad dream." Harry said, leaning against his Sirius. "Will you please lay with me and Padfoot like last time, please?"

"Sure, pup." Remus said back clutching the blankets over him and Severus. " Let us get cleaned up and we'll be over in a while."

"Okay." Harry pulled Sirius back over to his room. "My Papa and Daddy love each other a lot don't they?"

"They sure do." Sirius laughed, he held Harry as they sat down on the bed. " and they love you too."

"I know." Harry beamed, "It makes me really happy because i've never had anyone love me before. "

"So , tell me which one is daddy and which one is Papa?"

Sirius was smirking at the two men in the door Harry didn't see yet.

"Daddy is Moony." Harry informed, " and Papa is Sev."

"Well, Daddy and Papa are here to lay with you." Remus said, Sirius shifted and went back to his spot as they lay with Harry in the same way they had last time. Harry happily curled into his parents. "Night, son."

"Night, Daddy." Harry yawned, "Night, Papa. Night Sirius."

* * *

Remus was thrilled at Harry's declaration that he saw them as parents. Maybe he could somehow use it to get Severus to except him as his mate. He looked over at the man who seemed to be thinking hard. Remus reached over and ran his fingers through Severus' hair. The man glared at him his eyes going to the boy who was clinging to him as if his life depended on it. Remus just smirked.

He and his wolf were finally in agreement about their family . The teenager had been their pup since he was born. The Animagaus was their Pack and the stern man was their mate. This was their family and they would do anything to protect them.

* * *

"Severus, we need to talk." Remus said as they watched Harry and Padfoot enjoy play time. " I have tried and tried again to find away to tell you this but it seems that I must just come out and say it... Severus you are my mate. "

Severus stilled and stared at the man. He couldn't believe this. It had to be a joke right? He knew Harry saw them as parents and that he, Severus, was feeling more content than he'd ever felt before but that thought had only been passing thoughts in his head.

"Remus..."

"I'm not joking, Severus." Remus almost growled, his eyes turning amber. " You are my mate! Both Moony and I agree."

"I see." Severus breathed. "How long have you known?"

"I've always felt ...whole...around you." Remus replied, " but never understood why. Last full moon there was barley any pain because I was content. With you, Harry and Sirius here both Moony and I are at ease and finally one. "

It was big news. Severus understood what Remus was saying and it was exciting him to no end.

"Harry, you have the day off!" Severus yelled to the boy, "Stay inside the wards!"

With that he grabbed Remus by the front of his shirt and pulled him to the room they had been sharing.

* * *

Harry and Sirius stared after them

"I hope I get a brother." Harry said leaning against Sirius who was sitting under their favorite tree. Harry was between his legs. Sirius broke out laughing. " Men can have babies in the Wizarding World. I read it in a book."

"That's right." Sirius chuckled, laying his cheek on his mates head. " I was wondering... do you ever think about kids? When you're older of course."

"Yeah." Harry beamed , " I want a whole house of them. Kids with black hair and green eyes running around doing magic and calling me daddy. "

Sirius smiled he'd seen himself only having one kid but if his Harry wanted a house full he'd get a house full as long as it didn't put his life in danger to have them.

"Harry, what would you say if I told you I was your mate?"

"I'd say it explains why I don't like it when you're out of my sight." Harry hummed, " and that I'm the luckiest person in the world. But could we wait awhile before we do anything?"

"I'll wait as long as you want ." Sirius chuckled, "So you have the day off." Sirius reached into a bag next to him and pulled out a book. "Let me read to you. "

Harry got comfortable and listened to Sirius read to him in French. He understood it perfectly now. Sirius' voice was so soft and Harry loved when he spoke French so much. It was a book of poems. Harry loved poems and even wrote a little himself. Though he didn't let anyone read what he wrote it was private and honestly he didn't think it was very good. He relaxed as Sirius read with a perfect accent.

To him this was heaven. Everything was perfect. So even though everything was going great Harry knew he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. He just knew something was going to tear his perfect world apart.


	8. Chapter 8

The other shoe came in the form of Minerva McGonaggel begging Severus to be her Deputy and Remus to Defense. Both refused.

"Then Severus you teach Defense and Remus Potions!" Minerva cried. Harry and Padfoot came in to the room. Harry with his nose in a book. "Hello, Harry-dear."

"Hello, Headmistress. " Harry said, "Did you hear the great news?"

"What's that , dear?"

"Daddy and Papa are going to homeschool me so that I don't have to see all the mean kids again." Harry jumped as Minerva suddenly grabbed him gently by the shoulders. "What?"

"I'm begging you to reconsider!" She bawled, "I need both your daddy and papa at the school!"

"But Harry Potter doesn't want to go back to school." Harry said, blinking innocently.

"Then, ..." Minerva tried to think. "How about Harry Potter doesn't exist anymore."

"How would you do that?" Harry asked , "Will it hurt?"

"No , not at all Daddy gives you a potion..."

"Papa gives me the potion. " Harry corrected, "Daddy is Remus."

"Right. Right. Papa gives Harry a Potion that makes him a baby again then gives you another potion to make you , his and Daddy's biological son and you never have to be Harry Potter ever again. "

Severus and Remus shared a look they had never considered that before. Padfoot began barking hyperly all of a sudden. Harry tilted his head at his mate.

"Minerva please leave, we need to discuss this. " Remus tried,

"Oh, please I already know that your dog is Sirius Black. " With that Sirius became himself before. "You were trying to say, Mr. Black?"

"If Harry does that then I am as well!" Sirius cried out. "He's my mate! It would be great if we could grow up together. "

"I'd like that!" Harry smiled, "But you were telling me about Inheritance and if you did that the Black Fortune would go to Draco's mother."

"Well, there is that." Sirius said, leaning against the wall, in a natural models pose. "Well, I suppose that I could donate my own hair to a potion and then find someone else's hair to be the mother. It'd have to be a respectable Pure-Blood though for me to be able to claim the fortune or for someone to claim it in my name. Black rules."

"That does pose a problem." Remus said, getting caught up in the talking. " I wonder who we could use though?"

"I have the solution. " Severus sneered, "Black, with your family being as disgusting as it is did you ever sleep with Bellatrix? "

"Uh, yeah..." He looked at Harry. "Sorry."

"You're older than me it's only natural that you would have sexual experience. " Harry said with a shrug. "But may I point out a flaw?" they all nodded, "Bellatrix LeStrange is in Azkaban and has been for twelve years just like Sirius. You're planning on deaging us so may I point out that this is rather impossible. "

"Not really." Sirius said, "Some of the guards in that place are sadistic. They like forcing us to drink potions and have sex while they tortured us. Bella and I were often paired up because we hate each other so much. We got really good at throwing of the Imperious curse in the end. "

"But there will need to be records of Bella giving birth. " Severus said, finally getting drawn in. "We can go in under Poly Juice and modify some memories."

"Maybe we can get this woman on our side." Harry said optimistically. "If we break her out."

"I doubt that." Severus said, "The woman is mad."

"Mad yes, but now that I think about it..." Sirius cut in. "She's always wanted a child. She and LeStrange couldn't be in the same room long enough with out trying to kill each other. We could modify her memories to show her that she was pregnant and hope that her motherly instincts kick in and she begs to be brought before the Wizengamont to clear herself."

"How can she get cleared?" Severus demanded.

"She had no part in the Longbottom attack and was under the Imperious curse the whole war. " Sirius sighed, "LeStrange was bragging about it when they were first brought in."

"You'll have to stay in that hell hole with her until she does plead her case." Remus said, frowning.

"Not really." Severus said, they were in his lab. He was looking at vials with hair in them. "Lets see, here's Bella's. I've gathered a lot from people over the years in case I needed it. " he went back to looking. "Yes, here's Mad-Eye's. We could probably get the real one on our side but just in case...here's Umbridge's that should help, and here's Rookwoods. With these three we should be able to claim the child and remove him from Azkaban and it should put suspicion on the two of them. "

* * *

They had indeed been able to get the real Mad-Eye on their side after a showing of memories from everyone.

They deaged Harry and Sirius to new borns. Remus stayed with Harry while Minerva, was forced to be Umbridge, Sirius, Rookwood, and Mad-Eye as himself went to Azkaban. They modified the Guard's memories then Bella's. They then handed her Sirius who had a silencing charm on him because he was bawling. They removed it and his cries filled the prison. Bella instantly began cooing and begging for her baby to calm down. She instantly began begging to be taken before the Wizengamont.

They hadn't expected that and quickly bailed to get out of there. After Severus cast a compulsion spell on Bella to make her seek him out.

* * *

It only took three days to get Bella cleared. Then she vanished with her son who she hadn't let go of and was taking care of like she'd be a mother for years. She reappeared at Severus' and begged for sanctuary.

"Oh, you have your own?" Bella said, as Remus came into the living room with the baby. "What's his name?"

"This is little Astaroth Snape-Lupin" Remus said, "he's quite the hand full "

"My son is named Cygnus Black. " Bella said, "After my father. " She smiled at her new born son. Who had finally calmed down. She had changed him and fed him and loved on him but he hadn't quit crying. Now finally he was quite and sleeping like Astaroth. "I divorced Rodolphus and went back to Black. Have you seen Sirius?"

"Not yet." Remus lied, Sirius had written a will and had slipped it to the Goblins. Goblins didn't care if he was wanted or not . He'd made it clear that he had known Bella was with his child and knew he was dying so he'd broken out to write his will and make clear all he knew in it. He told the Goblins who he wanted to be at the reading and it included the Head of the Aruror Department and Magical Law Enforcement . As well as some other high standing Ministry members. "We need to get you back into good health or Narcissa will try to take your son." Bella looked startled. "He's Sirius' son, right?" Bella nodded that had come out with a DNA test and truths about how prisoners were treated at Azkaban at her trial. "Then he's rightful heir to the Black Fortune and Heir Black. She can take him claiming that you are not fit to raise him. We must work fast to show you are making an effort for your sons sake."

"Yes, please." Bella cried, "I must be here for my Cygnus . "

"Good." Remus said, "Lay your son down here with Asta. " Bella looked reluctant to let Cygnus out of her arms but she lay him in a crib in the living room with Harry. She was shocked when they curled around each other in there sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"No!" Astaroth said, trying to get out of his daddy's arms . "Want Cy..."

"Cy is with his mommy." Remus said, with a sigh. Children were such a hand full . But it had been the best 11 years of his life. "They will meet us at Daigon Ally so please get dressed and quit playing. "

"You promise, Daddy?" Asta asked, his coal black eyes staring up at him. His hair was Severus' but Asta had Remus' soft features. "I'll get to see Cy?"

"I swear, now please, Asta we don't have time for this. "

"Okay, daddy." Asta was suddenly on his feet running to find what he wanted to wear to see Cy. He chose black jeans, black sneakers and a white shirt with a Yellow mouse on it that was shooting electricity out of it's cheeks and saying "Mess with me and get shocked" on the front. "Ready, daddy."

Remus laughed, that had taken all of a minute yet he'd spent half an hour trying to get Asta to get ready. He shook his head and tied Asta's hair back.

"Papa!" Asta tore out of the room. "Papa, we get to go see Cy! Come on , Papa lets go! Papa!"

Severus sighed but smiled fondly as his son bounded into his personal lab where he wasn't allowed.

"Papa!" Asta beamed, "We get to see Cy! It's been three whole days since we saw Cy! Come on! Come on, Papa! Hurry up, Papa!"

* * *

They arrived to see Bella holding Cy's hand but flirting shamelessly with her boyfriend who was besotted by her beauty.

"CY!" Cygnus turned smiling. He let go of Bella's hand and caught his Asta as said boy jumped on him. "CY! I missed you so much! Never go away and leave me like that ever again or I will be so upset..."

"I'm sorry." Cy smiled at the other boy. "I promise. "

Asta beamed brightly tears in his eyes he really didn't like when his Cy left his side but now that they were going to school they would be together always as long as they were sorted into the same house. He clung to Cy's arm he knew that boys didn't normally cling to other boys this way but he didn't care as long as it was his Cy.

"It's okay." Cy said, in a soothing tone. "I'm here now. No tears." Cy wiped the tears away. " Come on we need to go shopping. "

"k." Asta said, a bit shyly. Together with their parents , and Bella's besotted lover, they entered the alley. He clung tighter to Cy's arm as people looked toward them. "Where should we go first?"

"You need new clothes, Asta." Severus said, his eyes trailing his son and his son's mate. Asta had been a terror of angry outbursts, bawling like a baby, and bursts of magic for three whole days. He'd thrown a fit like a two year old. They hadn't realized just how much being soul mates and growing up together would effect the boy's relationship . Asta had become totally reliant on Cy being with him at all times or mostly all the time. He was worried what would happen if they were sorted in to different houses. Asta glared at him. "Don't you want Cy to see you in your new school clothes? " There were no more uniforms but there was a dress code. "I'm sure Cy would love to see you in your new school clothes."

Asta blushed crimson. But nodded.

"You haven't done your clothes shopping yet?" Cy asked, the boy hanging off his arm. He loved when Asta clung to him like this. Asta shook his head. "Lucky me, then. I'll get to help you pick out clothes." He loved watching Asta blush at him which Asta always seemed to do ever since they were kids. "Are you getting casual clothes here or did you already pick most of it up in the Muggle World. "

"We had this big shopping trip in the Muggle World." Asta answered him. "I got a lot of clothes, I just need to get some more traditional wizard clothes because i mostly have Muggle."

"I like you in Muggle clothes." Cy said, "It fits you." again Asta blushed for him. He was just so cute. "Well, lets hurry with that then we can get everything else we need. "

"Okay."

* * *

They spent the whole day shopping they also ran into some of the old students from Harry's years at Hogwarts out with their children getting ready to go to Hogwarts. None from Harry's year had children old enough though for which Severus was thankful he didn't want his son near them really. He knew the children probably weren't that bad but for some reason he didn't want them around his son. He couldn't explain it. Asta had grown up at Hogwarts so he'd had to put up with them until he was four then his year was out of there. It was only seven years later. Seven years since Harry's classmates in his year had graduated. It made Severus feel rather old. Then he shook it off.

"How would you two like some ice cream?" he asked, he noted that people kept glancing at them and most were former students. Both boys nodded.

"I want a shake." Cy and Asta chorused. "The Chocoltiest Chocolate they have please."

Severus chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Asta, you are so much like your daddy."

"I'm not that bad." Remus defended, with a whine. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Three of the Chocoltiest Chocolate shakes they have coming right up."

Bella's boyfriend followed Severus to order for himself and Bella as the others found seats. Cy and Asta holding hands.

"Daddy, whose that red head staring at us?" Asta asked, "Oh, he's coming this way. "

"Professor Lupin." The man greeted. He was 24 his wife stood next to him and looked like she was about to a baby out right then and there. "It's been awhile. Have you heard from Harry?"

"Sorry, to say that I haven't, Ron." Remus said , he and Severus had refused to join the Order of the Phoenix this time around. Molly and Arthur had called a meeting once it had been discovered that Harry was missing and that Voldemort had found away back. between him and searching for Harry they were working themselves into the ground. "But I've been very busy with my son. " He patted Asta on his head. "This is Astaroth Snape-Lupin. Asta , these are two of daddy and papa's old students Ron and Hermione Weasley. You've never been properly introduced."

"Hello." Asta said, shyly all but climbing into Cy's lap.

"This is Bella and Sirius' son Cygnus Black."

"Hey." Cy said, "Calm down, Asta , they wont hurt you."

"Weasley." Severus said, coldly, "Please move aside."

Ron jumped aside and Severus set down the four shakes he was holding in a carrier. He then put Asta back in his own chair and handed each boy a shake.

"To what do we owe this displeasure."

"SEVERUS!" Remus mock scolded he was tired of these two always asking as well.

"We just wanted to know if either of you had heard from Harry." Hermione spoke up. She was rubbing her tummy. "Since Sirius died Professor Lupin ..."

"Don't talk about my dad!" Cy yelled at her. His eyes flashing like Sirius' had when he was angry.

"The mean woman didn't mean anything by it, Cygnus." Bella soothed her son. "She's just insensitive to how you would feel."

"I apologize. " Hermione said quickly.

"I'm curious why you two are even worried." Remus said, " You were in a different House then my Godson and from what I hear hated him something fierce. I remember your third year well. You two were always jinxing him or at least trying to."

"Well, the Order was left a lot of things when Professor Dumbledore died." Ron said. That had been two weeks after arriving in Azkaban. "In everything was the fact that only Harry Potter can defeat You-Know-Who. So we have to find him."

"I doubt he's even still alive." Remus said, faking bitterness in his voice. They'd modified the Dursley's memories and Tonks' and Kingsley's as well so that they didn't remember Severus taking Harry or even going to the Dursley's after that Moody had made the paper work vanish. They'd then gotten Vernon put in jail for killing Harry and several other little boys in the area who had been linked to Vernon the man was a monster he sexually abused all sorts of little boys and killed them. He'd been killed in prison. Petunia was in jail for child abuse and aiding her husband in killing Harry. She had somehow managed to stay alive. Dudley was in a mental institute. He had a lot wrong with him. If anyone looked this is what they would find. But apparently the Order had not done that. "I would think his aunt and uncle would tell you where he is or was back then. I couldn't go near the place do to the wards."

"Well..." Hermione faltered. "Professor Dumbledore promised them that Magic people wouldn't come around..."

"Too bad." Remus said, "It could have been a clue. "

"Daddy?" Asta asked, they had discovered that he had developed a bit of Empathy powers while growing up again. In fact he exhibited powers Harry had not. They didn't know why or where they came from. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Asta , really." He kissed his son's head. "Don't worry about daddy. "

Ron and Hermione shared a look. Apologized for bothering them then left as fast as Hermione could waddle. It wasn't safe to Apperate in her condition so they would need to use the floo.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long here it is!**

 **Now excepting fan art please see my profile!**


End file.
